Forgive and Forget
by sTILL-wRITING
Summary: Craig and Manny's relationship is damaged when a new girl catches Craig's eye. Sean and Emma are slowly becoming friends again, but Sean still wants Emma to be his girlfriend.
1. How Many Times?

Chapter 1  
a/n: Okay, this is after Take My Breath Away, but I changed the ending of that episode  
Craig and Manny are now togrther, and Emma is still not speaking to Sean.  
  
Emma was having an awful morning. No, more like a bad week. All week Emma either  
heard Manny going on and on about how great Craig was, or her mother going on and on  
about 'Snake'. She had had it up to here with the male species taking over the lives of   
people she cared about. When Emma entered the kitchen she found Mr. Simpson and her  
mother making out near the toaster. She didn't even bother to make her presence known.  
What was the point? Emma grabbed her bookbag and left for school.  
  
Manny, on the other hand was having a wonderful morning. She woke up at 6:45 am to  
her phone ringing. " Hello?" She said in a scratchy voice. " Manny? Is that you?" Manny   
straightened up. " Craig?!" She said in a normal tone. " Morning." He was so sweet. He   
was calling to say good morning. " Morning. We meeting at the park?" Manny could tell  
he was smiling. " Yah...is Emma coming?" Craig asked. Emma was his friend but after just a   
week he had gotten really tired hearing her complain. If it wasn't about how inconsiderate  
Sean was, it was about how annoying Mr. Simpson was. " Maybe, I'll ask her if she could  
let us walk alone today." " Cool."  
  
As Emma was walking along the sidewalk she could hear footsteps behind her. She   
started to speed up when a hand caught her shoulder. " Hey!" She said turning around  
then letting out a sigh of relief. " What are you, stalking me or something?" Emma said to  
Sean. " I wasn't stalking you. I was walking to school." " Oh." Emma turned and was about  
to walk away when Sean stopped her. " Would it be so awful to walk with me?" Emma rolled  
her eyes. Was this jerk really trying to be nice to her? " Whatever." She replied and started  
to walk again.   
  
Sean caught up with her. " So..." He said trying to start a conversation. " How's your   
mom?" " Good." Obviously she wasn't in a good mood. " Okay, how are you?" " Great."  
Why was she being so cold towards him? He knew why, but he thought the whole incident  
last year was in the past. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Sean asked.  
Emma smiled and said, " Until I'm willing to forgive you." 


	2. Looking for me?

Chapter 2  
a/n: Thanks for the nice reviews. Some people on this site can be harsh.  
Emma and Sean aren't together...yet.  
looking4me  
Craig and Manny had gotten to school early, so they decided to sit on the steps and talk for a while. After a few minutes Craig noticed two figures walking  
towards them. "Is that Emma and Sean?" Craig asked a little shocked. " What?"  
Manny said and turned around to see her best friend walking towards her.  
" Hey Manny, Hey Craig." Emma said. " Uh, hi Emma." " Hi Em." Manny replied.  
There was an odd silence between the four. The silence was unbearable so  
finally Manny spoke. " So, what are you guys doing here?" " We have to go to school." Sean replied. " No, I meant, why were you two walking together?" Sean looked at Emma, who was looking down at her feet. " We bumped into each other." Emma said and continued to look at her feet. " Oh."  
  
Soon after, the rest of the student at Degrassi Community School showed up and the day began. During M.I., Mr. Simpson was explaining the Powerpoint project that was due in about two weeks. While everyone was working Sean asked to be excused. He slowly walked over to where Emma was and whispered in her ear " Asked to be excused. I'll be in the hall waiting for you." Emma, who was resistant at first, nodded and asked to be excused. She tried to ignore the questioning look Manny was giving her.   
  
Emma stepped out of the classroom and into an empty hallway. Sean wasn't there. Had he played a cruel joke on her? Emma's thoughts were interupted.  
" Looking for me?" Sean asked from behind her. 


	3. Lucky

Chapter 3  
Lucky  
Craig was bored. Ms. Kwan had really bored him to death. He didn't think it could happen.  
  
Softly, silently, and now the moon  
Walks the night in her silver shoon  
This way and that she peers and sees  
Silver fruit, upon silver trees  
  
" Does anyone know what Walter de' Lamare is trying to say in the first few lines of this poem?" Ms. Kwan asked. No one raised their hand. " I think he's trying to say that the moon was so bright that it reflected upon the trees making them silver, making the fruit in the trees silver." Said a beautiful blonde who was standing in the doorway. Ms. Kwan, who was happy that someone understood the poem greeted the girl. " Hi. Um, I'm Lucky Fradshaw. I just transferred here. Is this Ms. Kwan's english?" " Yes. I'm Ms. Kwan, Lucky. Nice to meet you. You can have a seat next to Craig, Craig raise your hand." Craig who was amazed at Lucky's beauty raised his hand and smiled when the girl walked towards him.  
  
" Hi." Said Lucky, who was suddenly feeling uncomfortable because of Craig's constant gazing. " Meeting, Craig, hi, I'm, nice, you." Craig spat out. " I mean, hi I'm Craig nice meeting you." Lucky nodded and turned to listen to Ms. Kwan. "Think of Manny, Craig. She's your girl. Remember?" Craig tried to fill that thought in his head but all he could come up with was, " Lucky, pretty."  
  
Manny like Craig was lost in her own thoughts. "Where was Emma going? Where was Sean going? Were they going together?" She really hoped that they would kiss and makeup. She was tired of hearing Emma complain about Sean. Plus, it would be nice to go on a double date. Then Manny suddenly forgot about Emma, and focused on Craig. What would happen if they got married?   
Mrs. Craig Manning, no, Manny Manning. " Manny Manning?" Manny giggled at the funny name. " What's so funny?" Liberty whispered. " Manny Manning." Manny whispered back. Liberty who you rarely saw laugh, chuckled at the odd name.  
  
Craig falling for a girl named Lucky? Manny dreaming of her wedding day. This Lucky girl may not be so 'lucky' for Craig and Manny's relationship. 


	4. Double?

Chapter 4  
a/n: I had to stick a new girl in somewhere. Believe me not everybody will like her and not every guy will fall for her. I'll try to make her as far away from a Mary Sue as possible.  
double  
"Sean. Hi." Emma said. That's all she could say. She was suddenly nervous. Her hands were sweaty, her legs felt like jelly. " Hey." Sean replied. Why did he ask her to meet him? What was he going to say. He had to think fast. She was right here! " Emma, I don't want to you to be angry at me forever." Why did he say that? She was going to get angry. He knew it. " I'm not going to be angry forever. If it means that much to you, i'll forgive you." Sean smiled. He was forgiven. Now to get her back. " So, do you wanna hang out at the movie theater sometime. You know on a date?" Date? Emma didn't know what to say. She just forgave the guy and already he was asking to take her out. " Um, Sean, I don't know. I want to be friends right now. I don't think we should go out...alone, anytime soon."  
  
" Alone?" Sean asked. Emma nodded. " We don't have to be alone. How about I go with my best friend. You go with yours and we meet each other at the movies." Double? It would be better than being alone. "Alright. Only if Craig and Manny don't mind." Emma said. " Alright." Sean said as he and Emma went back to class.  
  
As the classes were switching Craig followed Lucky, eager to talk to her.   
" Hey Lucky. What class are you going to now?" Lucky who had been trying tp avoid eye contact with Craig replied, " Mr. Hennuis's math class." " Oh. I have him too. I'll show you the way." Why was he being so nice to her? All Lucky wanted to do was say " No thankyou." And run away but something about this Craig guy was sweet. " Okay." She said and smiled sweetly.   
  
Across the hallway, Manny was glaring at Craig. " Who is that girl?" She asked Emma who was busy thinking about Sean. " Huh?" " The girl Craig is drooling over. Who is she?" Emma shrugged. " I don't know, must be new." " You think." Manny said coldly and slammed her locker. She then tried to catch up with Craig. " This is not going to be pretty." Emma said. " What's not." Sean said who was standing beside her. " Craig, after Manny catches up with him." 


	5. Manny meets Lucky

Chapter 5  
a/n: I thought I'd bring out the mean side of Manny. You never see her really angry, except in Wannabe, where she told Emma off!  
manny meets lucky  
" Craig!" Manny yelled, trying to get Craig's attention. Craig, who was too busy gazing at Lucky, realized someone was calling his name. He turned around to see a red face Manny. " Manny, hi." Craig said. " Who's your friend, honey?" Manny asked trying to control her temper. " New girl. Lucky. Manny, Lucky. Lucky, Manny." " Hi Manny." Lucky said. Lucky began to twirl her long blonde hair. " Is this your sister?" Lucky asked. The hallway grew silent. " Sister? No. Manny's my friend." Craig replied. " Friend?!" Manny said. " Oh, so i'm not your girlfriend anymore, i'm a friend?" Craig was trapped. Why didn't he just say girlfriend. " I_I meant..." " I know what you meant Craig Manning, if you just wanna be 'friends' say something now." Craig said nothing. He hated when Manny was in a bad mood. " Listen, Manny can we talk about this later?" Manny who didn't want to make a bigger scene shook her head. Craig kissed her on   
the cheek and walked away. Lucky waved at Manny and looped arms with Craig.  
  
" You were right, that wasn't pretty." Sean said to Emma as they were walking to English. " How could Craig be such a jerk?" Emma said. She was almost as angry as Manny. " Hey, guys make mistakes." Sean said and smiled. He was right. Guys do make mistakes, but Craig's was a major one. The bell rang just as Manny entered the classroom. She was still an abnormal color as she slid into a seat next to J.t. " Alright class, I'd like you to open your textbooks to page 288. Read up to page 293 and then answer the questions at the bottom." Ms. Kwan said. Most of the class did what they were told, except Manny. She had never been so hateful, so jealous. How dare this 'Lucky' girl flirt with Craig? Craig was hers, and hers only. She wasn't about to let some new niner steal Craig's heart.  
  
Craig couldn't pay attention to Mr. Hennuis's math questions. He was too busy worrying. Yes, he had seen Manny angry, but never this angry. He hated seeing her like that. Craig was dating the sweet, loveable Manny, not that girl who was yelling in the hallway five minutes ago. " Mr. Manning? What does X equal." Mr. Hennuis asked. " Uh... 20%?" Craig said unsurely. " Craig, hon, we're on problem 7. Where have you been?" Paige asked. " Oh."   
  
Emma watched Manny during English. She'd known Manny for like nine years and she'd never seen her act that way. She was scared. You never know what people will do when they're angry. Anger brings out the worst in people, even happy, nice people, like Manny.  
  
Sean watched Emma, watching Manny. He was forgiven! Was that really wrong to not be worrying about Manny and Craig's relationship? Oh no! What if they break up?! That would mean no movie with Emma. Sean couldn't let that happen. He started thinking up a plan to keep Craig and Manny as long as possible. Or at least until after the movie. 


	6. Manny gets hurt

Chapter 6  
a/n: Sorry! Chapter 1 somehow became chapter 2. If you got confused with some parts read it again. I made the changes. Sorry again.  
manny gets hurt  
It was lunch period and Emma couldn't find Manny anywhere. They always ate lunch together. At least Emma had Sean to sit with. Yes, he was getting annoying, but it was nice to have him around. "Hey Emma, sit with me." Sean said waving from across the lunchroom. Emma walked over to where Sean was. " Where's Craig?" She said sitting down. "I don't know, probably trying to patch things up with Manny." Sean replied.  
  
Craig was waiting anxious to see Manny. He had told her to meet her near the water fountain at lunch. " Where is she?" Craig said to himself. "Right here." Said a feminine voice behind him. This was definetely not Manny. "Lucky." Craig said. "Hi, Craig. Who were you waiting for?" Lucky asked stepping closer to Craig. Craig was suddenly feeling nervous. "Um...I was waiting for Manny." Lucky frowned. "Manny? You mean the girl with the temper." Craig had to chuckle. That was a new name for Manny, ' The Girl with the Temper'.  
  
Lucky was getting closer and closer to Craig. Craig was getting closer and closer to Lucky. Craig didn't know what was happening. He cared for Manny but he wanted so badly to kiss Lucky, feel her lips against his. Suddenly he didn't have to imagine kissing her, because he was. It wasn't a quick kiss either. It was one of those Hollywood kisses. "Craig?" Said a hurt Manny. She was right beside him. Craig pulled away from Lucky. "Manny, it's not what it looks like." That was the biggest lie he'd ever told. "Then what was it?" Manny asked. Her eyes were blood red. How long had she been standing there? Craig was speechless.There was nothing to say. He had broken Manny's heart. Before Craig could reply, Manny ran off. He didn't try to run after her. She wouldn't want to talk to him.  
  
Manny ran to the only person who really understood her, Emma. Of course she didn't know if Emma would listen. Emma was too busy looking into Sean's eyes. Emma's eyes grew wide as Manny ran towards her. "Manny! What's wrong?'' Emma asked. "It's Craig." Manny said through the tears. "He was...he was kissing Lucky" She said finally. "What?" Sean said heatedly. "Did he really do that Manny?" Emma said. Manny shook her head. "Manny, you don't deserve to be treated like this. I thought Craig wasn't like that. I'm gonna go have a talk with him." Sean said and stormed out of the cafeteria.  
  
Craig sat with his back to his locker. "How could I have been so stupid?" He thought. He started to bang his head against his locker. "Craig, you'll hurt yourself." Said Lucky who sat next to him. "Lucky, I really don't feel like being bothered right now." Lucky frowned. "Oh, come on Craig. She's just on girl. You'll have plenty others." Craig smiled. Even after hurting Manny he still liked Lucky, alot. "Craig!" Sean said walking towards him. "Sean." Craig said. Lucky smiled. Craig's friend. "Sean's cute." She thought. "Why did you hurt Manny?" Sean said. "I didn't mean to." "No, he didn't mean to." Lucky said. She stepped closer to Sean. "Listen, I don't know what kind of relationship breaking slut you are, Lucky, but I suggest you let us talk." Lucky couldn't believe what Sean said. She stormed off and never looked back. "I have better things to do anyway." She thought.  
  
a/n: I love twists in a story! What is Sean gonna say to Craig? Will Craig try to get Manny back? Will Manny forgive Craig? What will happen to Sean's movie plans with Emma? You'll find out in chapter 7. 


	7. Can't Forgive and Forget

Chapter 7  
  
"Craig, what is wrong with you?" Sean said. Craig shook his head. "I didn't mean to, she just came so close. And then she came closer, and closer until we were kissing. How upset is Manny?" Craig asked. "I don't know. Emma's with her right now. You really should go apologize." Craig nodded, got up, and started to walk towards the lunchroom.  
  
Meanwhile, Manny was sobbing on Emma's shoulder. "Manny, it'll be alright. He's not worth it." "Yes he is!" Manny said sobbing louder. Craig entered the lunchroom and saw Manny. "Uh, Manny?" "Huh?" Manny said miserably.   
"Craig's here. He's coming over." Emma said. Manny straightened up and wiped her eyes. "Manny could I talk to you?" Craig said. Manny didn't want to talk. She wanted to hit, and slap, and kick, and punch. "I don't know." Was all Manny could get out. "Please, listen, Manny what I did was a mistake." "Really?" Emma said angrily. "Emma this isn't about you. Could I talk to her alone?" Emma sighed, and with Manny's okay she went and sat with J.t and Toby.   
  
Craig got down on his knees. He touched Manny's hand. "Manny, i'm gonna make this up to you. Really. I don't want you angry at me, ever. Please." Craig said. Was he begging? It was nice ot see him beg. But she didn't just want him to beg, no, Manny wanted to see him suffer. "No." She said and removed Craig's hand from hers. " I don't want you to talk to me ever again. Do you think after hurting me I'll just forgive and forget?"  
  
a/n: Forgive and Forget, see how the title fits in with both Craig& Manny and the whole Sean& Emma theme. Emma forgives Sean and tries to forget, Craig tries to get Manny to forgive and forget. Sorry to interupt the story anyway...  
  
Sean was watching Manny blow up from across the room. Well, that's the end of the whole double date plan. Sean was so angry, not at Craig, or Manny, or Emma. Sean was angry at the one person who really messed up his plans.  
Lucky.  
  
Lucky, who after Sean viciously attacked her ran into the girl's washroom, came out of the bathroom. She'd never been so insulted. Sean didn't know her and she didn't want to get to know him. Lucky walked quickly to her new locker and got out her afternoon books. As she closed her locker she noticed Sean beside her. "Come to apologize?" She asked. "Funny, I was about to ask you the same question." Lucky gave him a puzzled look. "Apologize for what?" She asked. Sean couldn't believe her. He gave her a nasty glare "Apologize for breaking up Craig and Manny. And for ruining my movie plans with Emma." Lucky glared right back. Did he think she was scared of him? "Emma?" Lucky said. She wanted to see this Sean character get angry. "Oh, Emma, the girl with the annoying voice."   
  
Sean had had it up to here with Lucky and her smart remarks. Before he could control himself he grabbed Lucky by the neck. "Don't you dare insult Emma. You don't even know her." Lucky, who was quite strong grabbed Sean's hands and removed them from her neck. "Then don't you dare insult me." Lucky grabbed her books, which were now lying on the ground, and left for her next class.  
  
a/n: Shocking, right? I mean does Lucky really think what she did to Craig and Manny's relationship was right? How clueless can she be? 


	8. A Walk to Remember

Chapter 8  
a/n: I can't stand seeing Manny angry for a long time, so I decided to soften her up. I may have a miserable love life, but I don't want my fictional character's to have miserable ones too.  
  
After school was tense. Sean had offered to walk Emma home, and Emma excepted. What she didn't know was that Craig was walking with Sean, and she had invited Manny! She didn't want to hear a shouting fest. When the four met she thought Manny would start yelling, but instead she said nothing and started to walk.  
  
Three minutes into the walk and still nobody had said anything. Manny was thinking about how annoying Craig was. Emma was thinking about the movie date she almost had with Sean. Sean was thinking about Emma and how beautiful she was, and Craig was thinking about how he could make everything up to Manny. " Well," Said Emma. " here's my house." " Yeah, there it is." Sean replied. Manny and Craig refused to speak. Emma grabbed Sean's hand and they walked a few steps away from Craig and Manny. " Make them speak." Emma commanded. " How can I? They're both really angry." Sean said. Emma didn't want Craig and Manny to break up. A day ago, she would have been tired of hearing Manny going on and on about Craig but right now she wished Manny would say something, anything.  
  
Craig wanted to apologize, over and over to Manny, but he couldn't even get her to look at him. Manny could see Craig staring at her through the corner of her eye. She could tell he was upset because of her not speaking. Craig had to say something, anything just to hear her speak. " Manny?" He said softly. Manny turned her head to see Craig with a pleading look on his face. "Will you forgive me?" He said looking straight into her eyes. How could she stay angry at him? He was one on the nicest guys at DCS. "Maybe." She said smiling slightly.   
  
Emma and Sean watched their best friends working out their troubles. Sean wanted to leap for joy. Of course, he would never tell anyone that he wanted to leap for joy. He just wasn't that type of guy. "I think they're going to stay together." Emma said smiling. Sean noticed a tear run down her cheek. "Why are you crying?" He asked. "It's just so...beautiful." Emma said between sobs. Sean put his arm around her. To Emma's surprise, it was comforting.   
  
"Manny,'' Craig started trying to find the right words to express his sorrow. "I really didn't mean to kiss Lucky. It's just, I don't know. I can't make an excuse because it's inexcusable." Manny knew he was sorry, and she knew she would forgive him. "I know your sorry." Manny said looking down at the sidewalk. Emma nudged Sean to follow her into her house. "I think we should leave them alone." Emma said as she closed the door. "Alright."   
  
Craig and Manny stood in silence. "It's sort of cold." Manny said. She was still looking at the sidewalk. "Yeah. We should go inside, if Emma hasn't locked us out." Craig said. Craig and Manny entered to find Emma and Sean sitting uncomfortably close. "So, it's Friday night." Craig said sitting down next to Sean. Sean and Emma shook their heads in unison."Why is he so close?" Emma wondered."Why am I so close?" Sean thought.  
  
a/n: I know the words are sort of stupid 'Why is he so close?' 'Why am I so close' anyway...  
  
Craig knew about Sean's plans to go to the movies. He knew Sean wanted to get closer to Emma. Why not move his best friends plan along? " Uh, Manny, lets got to the movies." Manny, who had been sitting next to Emma thinking about wedding dresses, snapped back to reality. "Movies? Yeah, I guess." Manny said. Everything was going to be fine now that she and Craig had worked things out. Craig grabbed his jacket and then grabbed Manny. " Now?" She said. " No, I thought we could do stuff first." "Stuff?" Manny questioned. "Come on." Criag said as he left with Manny beside him.  
  
When they were outside of Emma's house Craig stopped. "What are you doing?" Manny asked. Craig smiled. "They helped us, and now I'm helping them." "How?" Manny asked still a little confused. "Sean and Emma are going to the movies with us. They'll be out in about a minute." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
Sean and Emma sat in silence. Why had Craig and Manny left so quickly. "Their going to the movies I guess." Sean said. "Yeah."Emma replied. Sean thought for moment. The movies! This was his chance with Emma. Sean grabbed his denim jacket and threw Emma hers. "Hey, where are you going now?" Sean smiled and took Emma's hand. "We are going to the movies."   
  
a/n: Now, you know this is not going to turn sugary sweet right? I have to put a twist into this story.I like it when my characters are happy, but who wants to read about happy people. The twist comes in chapters 9&10. 


	9. LUF

Chapter 9  
a/n: I was thinking about how little people know about Lucky. So instead of this chapter being a twist chapter 10 will be the twist. Okay?  
  
Lucky sat quietly in her newly refurbished room. There was nothing to do on a perfectly good Friday night. She opened her diary and began to write about her interesting day.  
  
Dear Diary,  
4:15- I don't understand. I mean I meet a guy I like and he has a girlfriend. Craig, he's so fun, he's sweet, he's honest, he's...taken. Then Manny, yes Manny, is his girlfriend. She totally freaked out when Craig was walking me to class. I mean come on all he did was talk with me and smile. Ah, that beautiful smile! I guess I went a little far during lunch period. I sort of kissed him, hell I didn't sort of I did. I kissed Craig! The love of my life! But then Manny had to come and ruin it. She was hurt and for a second I felt sorry for her. Manny ran off and Craig had a mini breakdown. He was actually hurting over her when he could have me. Lucky Uni Fradshaw. God I hate my middle name Uni! Why did my rents have to be such freaks when naming me? My intials are L.U.F for heavens sake!  
  
The only thing I like about my new school is Craig. I think I'm obsessed! I eat, sleep, breathe Craig! I only meet him 10 hours ago! 10 wonderful hours I've known him. In study hall Craig was telling me about his hobbies. He's a photographer! Can you imagine Craig with his camera snapping away? I can! He told me that his favorite movie is Return of the Dead. I've always hated that low budget movie, but if he loves it, I love it.   
  
4:45- I was reading the through the movie section of the paper when I realized Return of the Dead2 is playing. I have to go see it! Maybe I'll see Craig there! Imagine me and Craig at the movies, together! I was thinking about how family involved Craig is. He was telling me about his half sister Angie and his step father Joey. Joey owns that car place a couple of blocks away from here. Uncle Reginald bought a car there and he said it was a clunker. Of course, I would never tell my dearest Craig that. Well, the movie starts in about an hour so I should probably get ready!   
  
Yours Truly,  
~*~*~ Lucky ~*~*~ 


	10. Action in Theater4

Chapter 10  
  
For the last hour Craig, Manny, Sean, and Emma wondered around the mall aimlessly until they came to the theater. While trying to pick out a good movie Craig noticed a poster that said ' Return of the Dead2 NOW PLAYING' "Hey." Craig said getting his friends attention. "Let's go see that." He pointed to the poster. "Return of the Dead2?" Manny said shakily. "Sounds cool." Sean said and went to go get their tickets. ( It's Sean's treat by the way :) )  
  
After Sean got the tickets the four settled down in the front row of the theater, to Manny's dismay. "Are you sure this isn't that scary?" Manny asked as the movie began. Craig nodded, he was really into this movie. Craig was ecstatic. He had his favorite girl, his favorite movie, his favorite friends, all that was missing were...his favorite candy! How could he forget such a thing? "I'll be back alright?" Craig whispered in Manny ear. She nodded and then covered her eyes.  
  
Lucky was resistant about going into theater 4. She hated scary movies, especially low budget scary movies. Just when she was about to open the door it opened by none other than her Romeo, who was name just happened to be Craig. "Craig!" Lucky said excitedly and flung her arms around him. "Whoa." Craig said and pushed Lucky off him. "Hi Craig. Your going to see this movie? So am I. Are you here alone?" Lucky said quickly. Craig just stared at her for a moment. Could this really be happening to him? "Uh...no." Craig said backing away from Lucky who was coming forward. He didn't want another kissing incident to happen. "Bye." Craig said and ducked back into theater 4.  
  
"He's with Manny I bet." Lucky said to herself, as she quickly followed Craig. "Craig, why are out of breath?" Manny asked when Craig returned. "Oh, I...just wanted to see the movie." He replied. "There he is," Lucky thought. "Craig-Bear don't make this hard on me. " Lucky spotted any empty seat behind Craig.   
  
' But Bernardo, if you didn't come through the kitchen door, than...who did?'  
' Katherine, it couldn't be happening again... could it?' [door bursts open]  
'Ahhhhhhh!' 'Katherine!' "Oh my gosh!" Emma said loudly. "Shh!" Said someone in the back. Sean was having the time of his life. It was great spending time with Emma again, even while she was scared out of her wits, she was still fun to be with. 'Bernardo! Bernardo, thank goodness I found you...wheres Katherine?' 'They got her Fiona. They've come back and I think this time they mean business.' 'We have to call the police!' 'I've already thought about that Fi, it's... it's...' 'It's what B?' 'Dead.' 'Ahhhhhhh!' "Ahhhhhh!" Manny screamed along with Fiona.   
  
"For heaven's sake it's not that scary Manny." Lucky said. Manny turned around a gave Lucky a death glare. "What are you doing here?" Manny said in an angry whisper. "Watching a movie, like you, duh." Lucky replied and smiled sweetly. "Just ignore her." Craig said trying not to look back at Lucky. Manny calmly breathed in and out and turned back around. ' Lock the doors!' 'Why? They're already in our house Bernardo why lock us in with them?' 'Not all of them are with us. Do you want more to come?' 'I guess your right' "Craig, don't ignore me." Lucky said in a seductive voice. Craig froze. He was too nervous to move, or blink, or breathe. "Come on my little Craigy-kins don't you want someone who will make you happy, make you laugh, someone like me?" Lucky said stroking Craig's hair.   
  
Sean and Emma just watched in amazement. They knew this was going to be better than Return of the Dead2 any day. "That's it!" Manny said standing up. Some ppl started to shout and throw popcorn. "Stop it Lucky or else_" "Or else what?" Lucky said standing up also. "Or else, I'll have to do something." Lucky rolled her eyes. "Okay then, outside, now." Manny tossed her long black hair and went towards the exit, followed by Lucky. "Chick fight, chick fight, chick fight..." Was chanted by a group of guys sitting a couple of rows back. " I can't let her do this." Emma said getting ready to follow Manny and Lucky, but Sean grabbed her hand. "Em, you really have a bad history for breaking up fights." Emma rolled her eyes and motioned for Sean and Craig to come with her.   
  
a/n: Cool huh? I wanna see a good clean fight! Oh I just decided to make this fic happen on a Frday. I know weird 'Why would Lucky go to her first day of school on Friday?' Because she did. 


	11. Her what?

Chapter 11  
  
" You really have a problem Lucky." Manny said. She and Lucky had been circling around each other. "Me? How about you Manny? Afraid of a little competition?" Lucky said raising an eyebrow. "Competition? There is no competition. Craig is my boyfriend." "Not for long." Lucky said and tried to swing a punch. Manny, who had over the summer took a self defence class, knew how to fight, and also knew how to dodge a punch. " 'Lucky' shot." Manny said smartly.   
  
Craig, Emma, and Sean watched in silence as Lucky tried to hit Manny and again missed. "We should stop this." Emma said. "Why?" Craig said with a big smile on his face. "I don't find fighting over you funny." Emma said and stormed off towards Lucky and Manny who were now pulling at each other's hair. "Dude. They are fighting over you." "Yeah." Craig said, his smile growing wider.  
  
"Manuella Santos release yourself!" Emma commanded, but Manny was to into this fight to pay attention to Emma. " Get off my hair!" Lucky screamed. "Get off mine first!" Manny screamed back. "You two get off each other's hair on the count of three." " Shut it metal-mouth." Lucky said forcefully. "One." "Dammit Manny I just had my hair crimped like three days ago! It cost me like 30 bucks!" "Well the straightening is for free." Manny said. "Two." "Lucky it took me along time to get my hair this long so get off!" " Thankyou for the free straightening, I'm giving you a free haircut in return!" Lucky said. "Three." Emma said and grabbed Manny and Lucky's ears. [ one of each of course] "Ouch!" Manny and Lucky said in unison. " Say uncle!" Emma commanded. "Uncle." Emma let go.  
  
" I want you two to apologize to each other right now!" "Why should I?" Lucky asked trying to fixed her tossed and tangled blonde hair. "Because I said so." Sean chimed in from behind Emma. "Manny, we've apologized to each other so Manny times why do it again?" Lucky asked. "What? I don't get it." Emma said. "Luck, I'm not apologizing this time either. But you should, you did something wrong." " Manny, come on." "Lucky, I'm not kidding this time." "Manny, stop acting so L7!" Lucky said. "Lucky, just leave Manny alone." Craig said. "Craig, don't tell me your standing up for her." "I am Lucky, I don't like you...I thought I did but I don't." Lucky's eyes began to sting. "Don't cry." Lucky said to herself, but it was too late Craig had broken her heart. "You know what, I think your a real jerk Craig Manning!" Lucky said and ran out of the mall.  
  
"Okay, is someone going to fill me in?" Sean asked. "Yeah, Manny what was that all about?" Emma asked Manny. Manny sighed. "Lucky...is my adopted cousin." 


	12. Lucky's Secrets

Chapter 12  
  
"Your what?" Craig said in total shock. " Yes, she's my cousin. My aunt Rosa couldn't have kids so she and my uncle Juan adopted Lucky from birth." "Why didn't you tell us?" Emma asked. Manny shrugged. "Because, we never got along and I'd have to tell you why she came here." The three stared at Manny obviously wanting to hear why Lucky was at DCS. Manny sighed. " I guess it all started..."  
  
TWO MONTHS AGO  
"Lucky, I can't take it anymore! What has gotten into you?" Rosa said in a worried tone. "Shit okay? It wasn't Daddy's drugs you found. It was mine! I was using drugs!" Lucky screamed at Rosa. "Lucky? Why? We brought you up in a home where there were no drugs, no smoking...so why are you doing this?" Rosa asked. " Because I can dammit! What the fuck is wrong with you and dad? Don't you realize I'm different from the rest of our family? I'm white, your not." "I_I never thought you felt this way." "Well, duh. When I'm high, the world doesn't care who I am. I'm free, I'm free!" Lucky said beginning to cry.  
  
A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER   
" Lucky, I think it would be best if you go to live with your Aunt Rita and Uncle Reginald for a while. It's closer to the drug clinic we're sending you to." Juan said. "Drug clinic?" Lucky asked. " Lucky, you need serious help." Rosa said. Lucky shook her head. "I know. And...it's not just the drugs." Her parents stood still, they knew what was coming next. "I think I'm pregnant." Rosa flung her arms around her husband.It gave Lucky the impression that she was sobbing. Rosa unclung from her Juan. "Lucky,do you mean to tell me your not a... you know." Her dad said uncomfortably. Lucky shook her head. "Have you taken a test yet?'' Her mom said coming closer to her. "No."   
  
BACK TO THE PRESENT  
"Well?" Craig said. "She wasn't." Manny said and bowed her head. She had let out family secrets to ppl outside of the family. "No wonder she's so messed up." Sean mumbled. " Is Lucky going to be alright?" Emma asked. "I hope so. I guess being at the clinic alot, moving, and quitting drugs all in the same week really messes up a person." Manny said.   
  
a/n: Sorry it's so short. The last chapter is going to be really long okay? I promise. 


	13. Life, Death, and the vast Forever

Chapter 13  
a/n: Okay, here's the last chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Lucky sat quietly on the bathroom floor. She was tired of everything. Tired of drug counselors, cousins, aunts, uncles, hopeless crushes, life. After crying her eyes out Lucky went into the medicine cabinet and found the biggest pills she could find. It had a warning on the it that said DO NOT USE IF NOT PRESCRIBED BY A DOCTOR. "Puh-leeze." Lucky said and took about 10 of them. Before Lucky was too wiped out she got some of her lipstick and wrote on the bathroom mirror "Okay Manny, maybe I AM sorry." Before sropping to the floor Lucky muttered her last words, which coincidently was mentioned in the bible "Eloi, Eloi, lama sabachthani?"  
  
Manny decided to apologize first to Lucky, she was going to be the bigger man...women...young adult. She was tired of the ongoing battle between them. She knocked on her aunt's door. Rita answered the door. "Manny! Sweetie hi!" Rita said giving Manny a bear hug. "Hi Aunt Rita, is Lucky here?" Rita nodded. "She's in her room." Manny ran upstairs to find Lucky's room empty. "Lucky?" She said entering the room. It was beautiful. The carpet was made of fluffy pink fabric, there was a pink queen size bed and fuzzy pillows. "Luck, are you in here?" Manny asked. She then noticed that the bathroom door was opened. Manny slowly walked into the bathroom and turned on the light to find Lucky's message in blood red lipstick, and on the floor was Lucky.   
  
Manny ran downstairs and told her aunt what happened. When the police showed up Manny was shaking like a leaf in Septemeber. "Ms. Santos, you said that earlier you and Ms. Fradshaw had a fight?" Asked the officer. Everytime he talked his brown and gray mustache were make a swishy movement. "Yes, we had a disagreement about an hour before I...found her." Manny said. The officer was treating her like a suspect. It was obvious the Lucky commited suicide.  
  
The funeral was so painful for Manny. She couldn't believe that lying in that white casket was her only female cousin. Lucky was only 15. Was. Manny still couldn't believe Lucky was gone. Aunt Rose nudged her. It was her time to speak.  
  
" Lucky Fradshaw, was one of my best friends and sometimes one of my worst enemies. I really couldn't put all the words together that could describle Lucky. So I'll read you this poem that remided me of her.  
  
" A Farwell By Charles Kingsley  
  
My fairest child, I have no song to give you;  
No lark could pipe to skies so dull and gray;  
Yet, if you will one quiet hint I'll leave you  
For every day.  
  
I'll tell you how to sing a clearer carol  
Than lark that hails the dawn of breezy down;  
To earn yourself a purer poet's laurel  
Thank Shakespeare's crown.  
  
Be good, sweet maid, and let who will be clever;  
Do noble things, not dream them, all day long;  
And so make Life, Death, and that vast For Ever  
One grand sweet song "  
  
Manny sat down in between her parents and cried. That was one of the hardest things she had ever done. Emma and Sean came to the funeral. They sat in the back because they didn't want to take up space for the family of Lucky. "Poor Manny." Emma whispered. Craig couldn't bring up the courage to come. It would have been too difficult, to hard for him. When Manny had phoned him and told him what had happened to Lucky he thought he'd gone nuts, that this was all a dream, but no, this wasn't a dream. This was really happening. When Emma had heard she broke down. She hadn't even known Lucky that well, but she imagining her best friend finding Lucky and finding the message in lipstick, it just made her cry.  
  
Emma and Sean didn't go to the burial service. That was just too unbearable. Manny, of course had to go. It was difficult, but she had to. The ride to the cemetery was weird. Manny rode with some distant cousins whom she'd never meet. "Manuella, you just found her?" Asked a fat, dark haired lady. Manny nodded and looked out of the window.  
  
Before they lowered Lucky into her grave Manny put a white rose on her casket. "If Craig was here he's want to say goodbye too." Manny said with tears in her eyes. "Craig is here to say goodbye." Craig said putting a rose on Lucky's casket. "Thanks for coming." Manny said. Craig nodded.   
  
A couple of days later Craig visited Lucky's grave. On it it said  
  
Lucky Uni Fradshaw   
1988-2003  
She was beautiful in Life  
Beautiful in Death  
Beautiful in the vast Forever  
  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~ Prebea ~*~*~   
  
a/n: If you wanna know Lucky's last words just ask I'll happily translate it. I think she said in hebrew. 


End file.
